Judgement Call
by Seito
Summary: Tsuna was sick. He should stop and rest, but he can't because this meeting was important. Far too important. Surely a short nap would be okay... right? Sickfic.


Requested from runqii over on tumblr.

From this prompt list (remove the #) **tinyurl#.#com#/hudp6ea**

* * *

'Beep, Beep'

Tsuna pulled the thermometer out of his mouth, blearily looking at the numbers. '99.9′ That was it. He had a fever. It was a slight fever, but from past experience as a child, if he didn't stop what he was doing and rest, it was going to get progressively worse and fast.

Except he couldn't stop. In less than five hours, Tsuna had to be at a meeting with the other Dons. If it was a meeting with allies, he would have just rescheduled it. They would have understood. In fact, Aria would have mothered him, Dino would be wrapping him in a blanket and Enma would have punched out Byakuran who would have taken the moment to tease Tsuna about it. Everyone else would just look at Tsuna with varying degrees of horror and concern.

Except this meeting wasn't between allies. The only ally that would be present would be Dino. The other two Dons, Don Abbiati and Don Buffone were technically enemies. They weren't a major threat to Vongola, but this meeting could win their support and was another step towards Tsuna cleaning up the mafia.

He could send Xanxus in his place. As Varia Boss, Xanxus had the rank and status. He could even send Reborn as Tsuna's External Adviser.

Except that was a nightmare waiting to happen. Aside from their volatile personalities, it would be seen as an insult that Tsuna hadn't come in person. Negotiations would break down again. There was enough bad blood between Vongola and the two famiglias that the smallest thing would set it off again. Tsuna really didn't need a war to break out again.

Sighing, Tsuna rested his face on his desk, feeling the cool smooth wood soothing his fever. He could already hear Reborn berating him about how mafia bosses don't get sick. Skipping this meeting was out of the question. Perhaps if he just rested for a little bit, he would be well enough to go to the meeting. It should be a short meeting after all.

He nodded to himself. That was a good plan. Rest now. Suffer through the hopefully short meeting. Come home and recover. Tsuna looked at the clock. He could probably get away with a three hour nap, a full REM cycle. It would take an hour to drive there, leaving him with an hour to shower and get ready. All he had to do now was make sure none of his Guardians figure out that he was sick. Reborn, Hibari and Mukuro would probably let him continue with his plan. Chrome, Ryohei, Gokudera and Yamamoto on the other hand definitely wouldn't. Lambo wasn't present, back in Namimori visiting Nana so no worries there.

Tsuna put away his work and quietly left his office. By a stroke of luck, he made it all the way back to his bedroom without anyone stopping him. Not even a concerned staff member ran into him. Even better he managed to locate some cold medicine. He swallowed down two tablets and slipped under his covers and into blissful sleep.

* * *

Tsuna stirred, feeling the cooling relief of a cold compress on his forehead. Groaning, he opened his eyes.

Mukuro was standing over him.

Tsuna blinked, not quite believing what he was seeing. Why was Mukuro in his room?

Wait! The meeting!

Tsuna shot out of bed, covers falling off of him. He didn't get far before Mukuro pushed him back down. (Had Tsuna's brain been working at full power, he would have noticed that it had been done rather gently.)

"Tsunayoshi," Mukuro said.

"Mukuro, there's no time for this. The meeting," Tsuna croaked. His throat strained, feeling dry and raspy.

"Hmm," Mukuro hummed in agreement. "Yes. But the meeting is already done."

Tsuna's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. A look at the window showed the sun was beginning to set. Gaping, Tsuna wondered how long had he been asleep?!

"What…?" Tsuna asked. "But…"

"Have a little faith," Mukuro said. "The meeting is done. Both Don Abbiati and Don Buffone have agreed to the negotiations and neither were any wiser that you weren't present."

Weren't… present? Did that mean Mukuro went to the meeting, disguised as Tsuna?! Reborn let him?!

"Don't think so hard, Tsunayoshi," Mukuro drawled. "You'll overheat your head even more."

"But…"

Mukuro's lips curled into a smirk. "The devil is in the details. What kind of Mist Guardian would I be if I couldn't convincingly fool our enemies?"

Tsuna's head combusted. He couldn't handle this. _Our_ enemies? He was convinced this was the first time he heard Mukuro willing refer to himself as Tsuna's Mist Guardian. Plus _**our**_. He momentarily panicked, wondering when he had missed this shift in thinking in Mukuro.

"Rest Tsunayoshi," Mukuro said.

"Pineapple head you better not be bothering Jyuudaime!"

Mukuro grinned; that familiar razor sharp grin. "I will leave you to the tender mercies of the puppy," he said.

"Mukuro," Tsuna croaked.

"Rest," Mukuro ordered.

Tsuna sank back down under the covers, head spinning. Maybe everything would make sense when he woke up again.

* * *

Mukuro is so hard to write. -whines- Still, I like to think he does care for Tsuna, deep down inside.

Please leave a review on your way out. :3


End file.
